A Ghostbuster's Rage-A GB story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When a rival ghostbusting team called the Ghost Smashers begins taking the spotlight for busting ghosts, the Ghostbusters are not happy about it. When the Smashers offend the Ghostbusters, they are unaware of the full extent of one Ghostbuster's anger and temper. Based off of Volume #4 in the IDW Ghostbusters comics franchise.


It was a normal fall day in New York. Unfortunately, it had been a hard time for the Ghostbusters. Lately, a new, rival ghostbusting squad called the Ghost Smashers have been taking their calls and getting a lot of attention from the media. And the guys were NOT happy about it. The Ghost Smashers happen to be 'blowing up' the ghosts instead of trapping them, which made Dr. Egon Spengler nervous, but also extremely angry that he and his colleagues were being bested by a squad, who had no training.

"I'm getting sick of these guys!" Dr. Peter Venkman exclaimed as he looked at the newspaper.

"Me too." Dr. Ray Stantz said in an equally angry tone.

"What are we going to do about them?" Winston Zeddemore asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that their equipment is not efficient." Egon replied.

"Yeah, these phonies don't know a thing about busting ghosts." Peter said.

"Hey guys. How about we show these Ghost Smashers not to mess with the Ghostbusters." Ray said as a mischievous and slightly evil smile appeared on his face.

Peter, Egon, and Winston got the same evil grins on their faces. They had had enough of being thrown around by newbies who had no training.

"Ok." Peter said, "What are we gonna do?"

"How about we "help out" the Ghost Smashers?" Winston suggested with an evil grin.

Peter, Ray, and Egon got evil smiles as they looked at each other in agreement. All four of them had the same, wicked, evil, but not too evil idea. They planned to humiliate the Ghost Smashers as they had done to the Ghostbusters.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Egon asked.

* * *

Later on, at the Ghost Smashers' headquarters, the Smashers, Ron Alexander, Dani Shpak, Lou Kamaka, and Jenny Moran were waiting for a call. The phone then rung. Lou answered it.

"Hello? Ghost Smashers?" Lou asked as she wrote down the location, "Alright, we'll be there." Lou hung up the phone and said to her colleagues, "We gotta a couple of ghosts at the Madison Square Gardens."

"Alright ladies, let's go." Ron said. The Ghost Smashers then got into their car and sped off to the Madison Square Gardens where a couple of ghosts had been spotted. Unfortunately, the Smashers were completely unaware that it was all a trick.

The Smashers pulled up to the Madison Square Gardens where crowds of people cheered as the newer, younger four membered team pulled up. The four then got out, and Ron flashed a smile.

"Never fear, the Ghost Smashers are here!" Ron exclaimed, "So where are the ghosts?"

"Oh, looking for them?" a cocky voice asked.

The Smashers turned to see who said that, and they were shocked to see who it was. "Oh crap." Ron muttered under his breath. Because standing by Ecto-1, with mischievous smiles, were the Ghostbusters. Peter was holding up a smoking trap, which signaled that the ghosts were in there.

"Surprise you idiots!" Peter said.

"Wait a minute?!" Dani said, "This was a trick!"

"You guys took care of the ghosts and called us here so we would think there really were more ghosts!" Ron exclaimed. He could not believe he and his team had been set up, "You tricked us!"

"Yeah man." Winston said with a smile, "And you guys fell for it."

Peter, Ray, and Egon snickered. It was pretty funny that the Ghost Smashers had fallen for their classic and pretty crafty prank.

"Hey, not funny!" Lou exclaimed.

"It kinda is actually." Ray said smiling. The guys knew it was kinda mean, but they didn't care. "That's one of the oldest tricks in the book, and you all fell for it."

The Ghost Smashers felt humiliated that they had fallen for the Ghostbusters' prank.

"Y'all know it's not nice to prank call and set people up." Dani said pushing back her long brown hair.

"We know." Egon said with a bit of a smile, "But we don't care. And y'all should know that shooting lasers all over town with no training isn't a good idea either. So maybe y'all should get some training."

Peter, Ray, and Winston had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing. They never knew Egon was so good at 'burning' people.

"Dr. Egon Spengler, who knew you were so evil?" Winston said smiling at his colleague.

"I know. Who knew you were so evil too Winston Zeddemore?" Egon replied.

Ron was getting really mad. He didn't like it that he had been set up by the Ghostbusters, but he also didn't like it that they thought it was funny to see he and his team humiliated.

"You know, you could be a little nicer?" Ron said gritting his teeth.

"Not to you guys, no." Peter said, "We're just trying tell y'all not to mess with the Ghostbusters, cause we can be mean and aggressive and scary when we want to be. Plus, we don't like being told what to do or being bested by a group who hasn't even had training."

"We don't like being told what to do either." Lou said, "Especially by some old guys."

"We're only a few years older." Ray said, "But we're smarter cause we're actual scientists who obey the laws of physics."

"Yeah." Peter said with a smile, "So we actually know what we're doing, unlike you clowns."

"Who you calling clowns you smart-ass?" Ron shot back.

"Hey! Don't call my friend that!" Winston exclaimed as he got up in Ron's face, "Well maybe you phonies should go some where else if you don't like smart-asses. I wonder if you guys don't have any brains."

"Well, wonder this buddy!" Ron exclaimed as he pushed Winston. Winston fell down and landed on his pack.

"Listen you black idiot, harass my team again, and the next place you and your 'scientist' friends are busting ghosts is the outer boroughs. In fact, maybe I should get a restraining order so y'all can go play some where else!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Winston.

Dani and Lou were smirking, but Jenny didn't. She didn't think any of this was funny. And Ron smirked as well.

Anger boiled inside Egon. No one messed with his friends that why, but no one, no one, called Winston any racist names. Egon tried to keep his anger under control, but he couldn't. Ron and his team then walked back to their car, smirking, but Egon then snapped.

"Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch!" Egon yelled as he charged at Ron.

"Egon, no!" Peter and Ray yelled as they tried to keep him back, but Egon was so angry, he just charged at Ron. The women then backed up, not wanting to face Egon's wrath. Ron then turned around to run, but Egon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't!" Egon said as he pulled Ron back and grabbed the front of his shirt and glared angrily at Ron with his icy, piercing blue eyes that were filled with rage.

"Listen you little bastard." Egon said in a cold, calm, icy, threatening voice, "Touch, get near, insult, or threaten my colleagues again, the next place you're busting ghosts is the inside of the containment unit."

Ron's face was completely white. He was so scared that he could do anything, but tremble in fear at the sight of the angry Ghostbuster. Dani, Lou, and Jenny didn't do anything as they too, were afraid of Egon. The crowd was shocked at the level of Egon's rage. And no one tried to stop him as they were afraid of facing his rage.

"Listen, I'm not always very nice, and it would be wise to stay out of my way." Egon snarled as he was beyond mad, "If you ever mess with me or my friends again, you'll see just how scary I can get cause it's not pretty. And touch my friends again, you'll be dead and in the containment unit in the blink of an eye. So I suggest you stay out of my way. Do I make myself clear?" Egon growled as his piercing glare bore itself into Ron's terrified eyes.

"Crystal..." Ron squeaked. he was so terrified his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I thought so." Egon said as he let go of Ron's collar. Egon turned around to walk back to the guys, but then he stopped.

"Oh, and by the way..." Egon started. He then turned around so fast and punched Ron under the eye and knocked him down.

"How'd you like a taste of your own medicine?" Egon remarked. Ron then quickly backed up from Egon as he was terrified of him.

If you don't want to see my bad side again, I suggest you stay out of our way." Egon said narrowing his eyes, "That goes for you three as well," he said looking at Dani, Lou, and Jenny, "but mostly him." Egon said looking back at Ron.

"So stay out of our way." Egon said one last time. He then turned around and walked back to the guys.

"Ron, are you ok?" Dani asked.

"I think I saw death in his eyes." Ron said, his face still white with fear. He now had a bruise under his right eye.

Peter and Ray then looked at the Ghost Smashers with disgusted looks. So did Winston. The four then got back into Ecto-1 and drove off. Egon was still burning with rage. He tried to control his anger, but it was hard sometimes.

But Peter, Ray, and Winston smiled. Egon had shown these Ghost Smashers not to mess with the Ghostbusters. Egon had also shown them not to mess with "the Brains of the Ghostbusters".

The End.


End file.
